Sunflower
by Softballmania24
Summary: Two kits are born with identical features and personalities out of nowhere - and no one knows why. Is it a sign from StarClan? A mistake? Nothing makes sense following the birth of these two. What'll happen to the clans? But most importantly - what will happen to the kits? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

Sunflower

It was a cold night, the wind howling through the trees. The snow thundered on the ground, storm raging on mercilessly. A high-pitched shriek cut through the night, the sound disturbing anything near. Warriors grumbled from inside their den, and the elders complained. Apprentices started to bet what genders they would be, and kits began their worried questions. A small she-cat ran out into the storm, fighting her way to the medicine den.

"She's kitting!" The tabby she-cat had to raise her voice above the wind, but the medicine cat was already up and hustling around. He pushed out of the den, a tiny white she-cat obediently following him, herbs nestled in her jaws. The tom quickly ducked into the nursery, and motioned for him companion to set the herbs down.

"Honeyflight, grab a stick," he growled to the she-cat who ran to get him. She nodded and raced out of the den, returning with a sturdy stick and dropped it next to the kitting queen.

"Brightfrost, when I say three, push. When there's pain bite on the stick," he instructed as the panting queen lapped up the herbs the apprentice set next to her.

Brightfrost managed to nod before grabbing the stick. "One," he began. "two, three!" At three, Brightfrost pushed just as she was told to do. A small gray kit plopped out, and the apprentice started to lick it's fur the wrong way before setting near it's mother.

"One more," he purred, weariness completely pushed away from his dark amber eyes. He shifted his paws on her belly as the queen bit the stick, which splintered under the pressure. "One, two… three."

He quickly nipped the sack and frowned at what he saw inside. Instead of one kit, there was two tiny kits, their features identical. He pushed it away – nothing could be meant by this. It was his mistake, after all.

His apprentice peeked over his black-furred shoulder. "Shadowwing?" she asked, voice laced with curiousity. "Why is there two of them?"

Shadowwing waited to reply until he was finished licking them and gave him to the now-purring Brightfrost. "I don't know, Snowpaw. Come, let's give Brightfrost some room. Go fetch her mate, and I'll grab the extra herbs." He dipped his head to the queen. "Congratulations," he told her simply before leaving, and in his place was her mate.

"Brightfrost!" he exclaimed, purring. "Three!"

Brightfrost nodded and smiled. "There was only supposed to be two, but these guys are even better."

He looked over his kits, and nuzzled the ginger queen. "Want to name them?"

She nodded slowly, her ears pricked. "Of course." Brightfrost focused on the first born, and dark gray tom with strong seeming legs. "Stormkit, after the storm he was born in. How does that sound, Owlclaw?"

Owlclaw smiled widely. "Beautiful, just like you," he purred, licking her ear. The last two were white she-cats with light ginger, gray and black spots, with dark brown paws. They were perfect, delicate. "Rosekit."

Brightfrost curled her tail around them, concealing the three in its fur. "Sagekit, for the last one," she murmured, resting her head on her white paws.

"Good night, my love." Owlclaw whispered, giving her one final nuzzle before curling up around his growing family and purred himself to sleep.

 **AN:**

 **There we go! I think I might continue this story, unlike my others. What do you think? Please review – constructive critism is appreciative!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunflower

Brightfrost silently urged her kits to open their eyes. She wanted to see what beautiful color was behind those closed eyelids. She especially wanted to see their eyes before one of them died. Shadowwing, her brother and medicine cat, had told her that the two she-cats, Rosekit and Sagekit, probably wouldn't even make it a few days. They were too weak.

The queen, although, was too stubborn to think that they would die so early. But, it was always on the back of her mind.

Stormkit jerked and squealed in his position and Brightfrost grinned. "Come on, little guy. You can do it!" she purred happily. "Do it for momma!"

The tiny kit strained his eyes, shrieking from the effort. The ginger-furred she-cat ran her plumy tail over her little tom, and he calmed down ever so slightly. With a pop, dark green eyes opened, but closed with a loud wail.

Stormkit struggled around before coming to a stop near her belly. Brightfrost moved so her slender frame could block the light for kits.

"Okay, Stormkit, open those magnificent green eyes!" she urged, bending down to lick his gray ear.

Stormkit squinted one eye open, and soon the other followed. He gazed up at Brightfrost with wonder and awe. She was so big!

Brightfrost laid down next to him. "Hello, Stormkit."

Storkit frowned and pointed to himself. "Stormket?" he tried, he tounge rolling uncomfortably.

"Storm-ki-t." She sounded out, smiling in amusement. Her amber eyes, similar to her brother's, glittered with joy.

"Stormkit!" he repeated, and hopped up gleefully. "Stormkit!" he stopped short when he saw the two small bundles of fur whose names were Sagekit and Rosekit.

"Those are your sisters." She explained, nudging him closer. "Sagekit and Rosekit are their names."

Stormkit obediently padded forward, doubt and worry etched into his small kitten face. "Sagekit. Rosekit."

As he said Sagekit's name, she moved toward the sound blindly, mewling softly. Stormkit watched, wyes wide.

"Momma! Sh-She's moving!" he shrieked, stepping backwards but tripped over his long tail. He landed with a thump.

Brightfrost fought down a small laugh that threatened to happen. "Don't worry. She won't hurt you." She assured Stormkit, once again nudging him forward towards his sisters after he got up.

Stormkit hesitantly touched Sagekit, who reached out with a mewl. Then, he touched Rosekit who moved towards him weakly, stopping by his sister.

He looked up, startled, as a slightly bigger cat came towards him.

"Hello!" the cat meowed cheerfully, her sleek gray coat rippling in the wind that strayed into the warm den. "My name is Sunkit."

Sunkit, he thought. What a pretty name. "Uh." He glanced towards his mother who smiled in return. "My name is Stormkit."

Sunkit grinned. "I know! You're the big talk around here!" she purred, amused by this tiny tom.

HE blinked slowly, opening, and closing his eyes. "I am?" he asked uncertainly, voice coming out as a squeak.

Sunkit nodded. "Yes. I'll finally have a break from my littermates." She fake sighed. "Come over here, Rockkit and Blazekit!"

Under her command, two kits bigger than the she-kit herself came padding over. They both smiled, amber eyes lighting up. "Hello!" the brown one purred. "I'm Rockkit."

Stormkit turned to the other tom, a dark, dark ginger tom with black stripes, "Are you Blazekit?"

Blazekit nodded and offered another smile. Stormkit smiled back, pleased he remembered, "Those are my sisters, Sagekit and Rosekit." He pointed to the two littermates, who were busy attempting to open their eyes with Brightfrost's help. Sagekit squealed as she opened them, her eyes a sky blue with light gray dots.

Blazekit eyed her. "Why do they look identical?" he asked his new friend, who shrugged.

"I just met them today."

A/N:

Woo! Second chapter done! I hope everyone enjoyed, and please review ?

Have a nice day.


End file.
